


Eyes On Me

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda and Dorothea have some fun in a mirror.





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 11: Mirror Sex)
> 
> i couldnt think of anything funny to say for this one. enjoy smut

Dorothea and Hilda weren’t exactly _ full _ of themselves, but they did both adore mirrors. Every time they found a place where they could see their reflections, they stopped to check their makeup, fix their hair, give themselves a quick little pep talk. But mirrors, although they were a beauty necessity, were also a bedroom commodity.

They usually brought out the mirror when they were both pent-up or stressed and needed a bit of relaxation. It was a tall, body-length mirror; they’d turn it on its side and lean it against the door, then sit side to side with their backs to Hilda’s bed. They could only see each other from the waist down, and they never turned to look at one another. Instead, they kept their eyes on the mirror, watching the other as she pleasured herself.

Dorothea loved the feeling of Hilda’s arm pressed against hers, feeling her arm shift every time she pushed or pulled her fingers. Dorothea loved watching Hilda’s fingers, mirroring her own. It was hard to resist the temptation to reach a hand over and help Hilda out, but Dorothea had trained herself to turn that desire into even more excitement. Whenever she thought of touching Hilda, she’d finger herself faster, moan louder, trying to spur Hilda on.

“It’s so cute how you do it,” Hilda said, her voice the tiniest bit unsteady. “When you fuck yourself with your fingers until your leg starts shaking—then you rub your clit. Then you go back and forth, back and forth, until you eventually give in...”

“Hmm. I didn’t even notice I do that,” Dorothea giggled. “You do mirror me pretty well, so it makes sense that you know my patterns a little better.”

Hilda always did as Dorothea did; she was so lazy, it seemed, that she couldn’t even think up her own masturbation techniques. Dorothea loved that part of her, though. She also loved how sensitive Hilda was, how she found it harder to hold back when she was turned on. Often, her pace got out of hand, and Dorothea would be left in her dust. Dorothea was more in control, could rub herself to a finish whenever Hilda was ready.

Until then, though, she was doing exactly as Hilda said. She was sliding her fingers in and out of herself, paying her clit no attention until she felt her gut twist. Only then did she withdraw her fingers, using the wetness from her cunt to glide her fingers across her clit. Hilda watched her do it in the mirror, then did the same. She was a little more aggressive with herself; Dorothea saw it in her fingers, felt it in the movement of her arm.

“I wonder how it’d look if we propped it up and fucked in front of it,” Dorothea mused. “I’d love to see your face in the mirror...I guess I’d like to see mine, too.”

“You make way hotter faces than I do.” Hilda was definitely getting shakier. Dorothea loved looking in the mirror, seeing Hilda shift a little every time her fingers touched her clit. “If I wasn’t busy keeping my eyes between your legs, I’d be looking at those cute faces you make.”

“You can see them after,” Dorothea said. “Keep your eyes down here, okay?”

“I know, I know...” Dorothea made sure Hilda was still looking by changing her technique; she put two fingers inside of herself, but pushed her hips forward to grind her clit against her palm. Hilda did the same; Dorothea watched her pretty pink landing strip of hair disappear against her hand. “Don’t get _ too _ fancy, Thea.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Dorothea leaned into Hilda just enough for Hilda to feel her weight, and Hilda leaned in, too. “You look so sexy when you’re doing it, Hilda.”

“Says you. Gods, I want to eat you out right now,” Hilda sighed. Dorothea loved it when she was turned on enough that she could be so bold, so filthy with her words. Dorothea loved to see Hilda lose her inhibitions, lose whatever pretty girl persona she had and let loose her desires. That was what the mirror was for; it was to see the reflection of their arousal, their physical needs and love for each other.

And it was quite visible. Hilda was dripping onto the floor by then, and Dorothea was damn close, her palm getting wetter every time she moved her hips forward. She loved watching Hilda, loved watching herself, loved Hilda watching her. They were focused on themselves, on their own pleasure, but were also fixed on one another.

“Move them faster,” Hilda said. She did so herself, and for once, Dorothea mimicked Hilda. “Just like that, that’s right...Thea...”

When they were getting closer to finishing, they both felt a stronger urge to touch one another, but they never did. That was part of the thrill; when they both finished, they would go again, that time finally touching one another, but with a little more awareness of their own body. That was the best part, but it didn’t come until they had both climaxed at least once.

Hilda started to breathe more heavily, more audibly, using her left hand to clutch Dorothea’s thigh. She was breaking the rules, but Dorothea didn’t mind. She used her free hand to hold Hilda’s, moving her fingers inside of herself until her wrist started to hurt. “Fuck, Hilda. I’m gonna cum,” Dorothea cooed.

Hilda loved it when she said it aloud. Hilda inhaled through her teeth, and Dorothea watched her legs tense in the mirror as she came around her fingers. Dorothea came right after her, squeezing Hilda’s hand as she felt herself tensing and loosening, fast and powerful. Hilda was making the most wonderful sounds next to her, like she’d die without Dorothea touching her. Dorothea pulled her closer, then turned to give her a kiss, finally looking at her beloved’s face. 

When they finally had their fill of each other, Dorothea put her hand on Hilda’s shoulders, kissing her cheeks. “Alright. Enough of that mirror nonsense. This time...keep your eyes on me.”


End file.
